


Don't Be So Bitter (You Know, Like an Espresso)

by BeAVixen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista!Stiles, F/M, Fluff, I know this is an overused trope, Sassy Lydia, after 10 works i still don't know how to tag, i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeAVixen/pseuds/BeAVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was so distracted that he hadn’t noticed a petite, strawberry-blonde-haired girl enter the shop, nor had he noticed the fact that she was waiting in line, tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for Stiles and Isaac to finish talking. It’s when she finally spoke up that both Isaac and Stiles startled, turning to the raging girl in front of them.</p><p>“I don’t know about you, but I have a class to get to in five minutes, so I’d appreciate it if you could move out of my way so that I can get my coffee and get out of here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be So Bitter (You Know, Like an Espresso)

**Author's Note:**

> My title is wack and I'm so sorry.
> 
> Based on a prompt on the @shittyaus tumblr - "i’m not in line, i was just talking to the cashier!! You could’ve told me to move if you were waiting that long!"
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me feel so aliiiiiiiive, y'all, so they're very very very v v v appreciated ^.^
> 
> On with the story! (Not beta'ed, if there are any obvious mistakes, lemme know!)

Stiles hated New York.

That was a lie; he didn’t hate New York. He liked the landscape, he enjoyed the college he went to, the weather was mediocre, and he had a nice-paying job.

He absolutely _despised_ the people.

He loved Erica; her confident attitude and perfect hair always made Stiles smile. He also loved Boyd, Erica’s tough, silent boyfriend, and he loved Isaac (sometimes), the slim-figured, curly-haired boy he worked with at Starbucks.

The only other people he loved were outside of New York, but in this moment, he truly wished Scott had been there with him.

It was a Friday morning, and Starbucks wasn’t opening for another five minutes. Stiles still had 15 minutes to get to class, so he stopped at his job to check his schedule, and ended up getting involved with a deep conversation with Isaac. He kept an eye on the time, knowing he had to head out soon, but he was distracted. He was so distracted that he hadn’t noticed a petite, strawberry-blonde-haired girl enter the shop, nor had he noticed the fact that she was waiting in line, tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for Stiles and Isaac to finish talking. It’s when she finally spoke up that both Isaac and Stiles startled, turning to the raging girl in front of them.

“I don’t know about you, but I have a class to get to in five minutes, so I’d appreciate it if you could move out of my way so that I can get my coffee and get out of here.”

Stiles was going to apologize; he really was, but the attitude in her voice and the look she gave him completely nixed that idea, and immediately, he went on the defensive.

“I wasn’t standing in line,” Stiles snapped, trying to remain calm. “I was talking to the barista. The line was wide and open for you.”

“Was it?” she retorted. “See, I don’t think so, because I was waiting for five minutes for you to move and you weren’t, so no, the line wasn’t ‘wide and open’ for me.”

“You could’ve told me to move, if you were waiting that long?” Stiles barked, his heart thumping in his chest. He was tired and he seriously wasn’t in the mood for this.

“I would’ve thought you would have noticed that there are people, who need coffee, before they get to class. If you knew better, you wouldn’t be standing right where the line is.”

Stiles opened his mouth to reply, but a shove on his shoulder from Isaac stopped him. He rose a single eyebrow, nodding towards the clock, then towards the door. Stiles glanced at the time himself, noticing he had three minutes to get to class.

“Shit,” he groaned, heading towards the door. He waved at Isaac, throwing a glare at the girl who had rudely interrupted his conversation with Isaac. She only glared right back until he was out the door.

He was seething the entire time he was in class.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Stiles hated opening the doors. When he opened, that meant he had to be there extremely early to make sure everything was nice and clean. Thank God for Isaac, who had cleaned up before he left the night before that. With that, he decided to take a short nap before opening.

He ended up slightly oversleeping, because he felt a hard hand make contact with the back of his head.

“Jesus fuck,” he snapped, raising his head to see who had put a hand on him. He rolled his eyes when he noticed it was Erica.

“Who let you sleep on the job?” Erica smirked, pushing the door that separated the restaurant and the counter, before heading for the kitchen. He glanced at the time, noticing that they were now open. He groaned, straightening up and fixing his apron before leaning on the counter, waiting for customers to walk in for their daily dose.

“By the way,” Erica exclaimed from the kitchen. “You have an interview at 12:15 today.”

Stiles frowned, snapping his head towards her. “Who said?”

“Derek.”

“Derek is the supervisor, not the manager. Besides, if someone wanted to be interviewed for the job today, shouldn’t he be here to take their interview? Why do I have to do it?”

“Stop pretending you don’t know where Derek is, Stilinski,” Erica laughed. “You know he took off to Germany with Braeden, and he won’t be back for another two days. I work kitchen, so I can’t exactly interview her. She says she wants to stay behind the counter, so it would make sense that someone she works with gives her an interview.”

“Is that even allowed? I’m only an employee.”

“The manager told Derek, who told me, who told you. Yes, it’s allowed.”

Stiles refused to put up more of an argument, quietly waiting for customers to come in and for the clock to strike 12:15.

“Her name’s Lydia Martin,” Erica spoke up again.

“Does she go to Berkeley?” Stiles questioned. Maybe he knew her. Not by name, but maybe visually.

“Nope, she goes to CUNY.”

Stiles nodded half-heartedly, welcoming the few customers that were coming in. Isaac came in near 12 to get a coffee, Boyd in tow. Of course, Erica had to cartwheel and front-flip her way to Boyd, planting a filthy kiss on his lips (she didn’t really flip and cartwheel, but she was definitely excited).

Stiles was so distracted by the commotion his friends were making, that his head barely turned when the girl he was supposed to interview came in.

“Hi, I have all my papers with me, just give me a second, if I can find them,” she muttered, searching through her purse. It’s when the familiar voice resonated in Stiles’ ears that his head snapped, turning towards her.

Oh. He _definitely_ knew her.

“Okay, I’m re—oh,” she slowed, her eyes recognizing Stiles.

“You must be Lydia Martin,” Stiles deadpanned, a single eyebrow raised. She nodded, lips pursed. He nodded back before pushing the counter door, letting her through. She waved at Isaac, who winked back, before following Stiles into the back room. He sat on the desk Derek usually sat in, his heart racing a mile a minute. He honestly had no idea how this interview was going to go, especially after what had happened the day before.

Lydia Martin was the girl that snapped at him just the day before for talking to Isaac.

“Have a seat,” Stiles sighed, pointing to the seat in front of him. She quietly sat, crossing her legs and placing all her papers on the desk. Stiles was grateful to see that there was a paper in front of him, showing him all the questions he should be asking her. Derek had left a note to be fair, so Stiles tried to forget about what had happened and interview her as if she was a stranger. However, before he could open his mouth to question her, she spoke up first.

“I’m sorry about yesterday,” Lydia sighed, throwing her hair over one shoulder. “I suggest you accept my apology because I don’t apologize often.”

When Stiles didn’t respond, she sighed.

“Look, I really need this job. I know I was extremely rude, and I am apologizing, but I woke up late, and I was tired, and I really needed coffee, so I came off really mean, and I—”

“Lydia, don’t worry about it,” Stiles chuckled, shrugging a shoulder. “I was pretty rude too, I was standing right in the line when I should’ve known customers were going to come in, and I didn’t respect the fact that you were angry, which, made sense. Truce?”

Lydia shook his hand, a small grin on her face. “Truce.”

Stiles nodded, before looking down at the questions in front of him. “Alright, so, why do you want to work for us?”

“Well, I’d like to experience the work environment, and—”

“Stop,” Stiles grinned, shaking his head. “Be honest. It’s money, isn’t it?”

“What?” Lydia gasped. “No! Of course not!”

“Lydia,” Stiles chuckled. “it’s okay. Honestly, I’ll give you the job anyway.”

Lydia’s eyes widened, her mouth dropping into an “o”.

“What?”

“Look, I don’t usually do job interviews,” Stiles shrugged. “You seem like a nice girl, and you don’t seem like you’d be hard to work with, so why not. When do you want to start?”

Lydia stared at him, waiting to see if he was joking, before nodding. “Tomorrow! I’d like to start as soon as possible!”

Stiles nodded, standing up and holding out his hand.

“Welcome to Starbucks.”

\- - - - - - - - - -

“Scotty-boy!” Stiles exclaimed, greeting his friend that had walked out of the exit of the airport. He ran towards him, engulfing him in a big hug, before moving on to Kira and planting a kiss on her cheek.

“I’m so glad you guys are here. I need to introduce you guys to someone.”

It had been over two months since Stiles had first accepted Lydia at Starbucks, and ever since, they had started getting closer and closer. Every time they worked on the same day, they would stay past closing time, make themselves a drink and talk way past midnight; Stiles went to see her in her dorm room whenever he could to help her study, and she did the same for him; he invited her over for supper and Netflix whenever he could, and he sometimes brought her to movies. He always had a protective arm around her shoulder, and he often held her hand, yet no one ever asked them if they were officially together or not. To be honest, Stiles didn’t know either.

However, when Stiles led Kira and Scott to his Jeep (there was no way he was leaving his baby all the way in California) and they saw Lydia leaning on the door, Scott immediately smirked, bumping his shoulder with Stiles’.

“Who’s that?” Scott questioned, turning to Stiles. He glared back at him warningly.

“That’s who I’m introducing you to,” Stiles muttered before leading them to her. Lydia’s head immediately snapped up when they got closer.

“Lydia, this is my best friend Scott, and his girl slash my friend, Kira. Kira, Scott, this is Lydia.”

She stood up straight, giving Scott a genuine smile before shaking his hand. She then turned to Kira, who immediately went in for a hug, to which Lydia surprisingly reciprocated.

“Allison didn’t come?” Stiles questioned as he unlocked the Jeep.

“No, she has mid-terms. We’re lucky we finished ours early, so we got a short break,” Kira explained as she put her bag and Scott’s in the trunk. Stiles nodded as Kira shut the trunk door, before he stepped into the driver’s seat, Scott going in the passenger’s while Lydia and Kira went in the back.

“So, how’s life, Scotty?” Stiles asked, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder once the car had started and they had pulled out of the airport driveway.

“It’s been good. Classes have been tough, but I’ve managed. I definitely needed this break,” Scott sighed, leaning his head back against the seat.

“Well, I’m glad you’re here, really,” Stiles smiled wide. Scott turned to look at him, a small smirk on his face.

“You’re going to tell me more about Lydia, aren’t you?” Scott mumbled, Stiles immediately hitting him on the arm to make sure Lydia hadn’t heard. She hadn’t; she was in an animated conversation with Kira about God knows what.

“There’s not much to tell, we’re friends,” Stiles shrugged. Scott scoffed, turning back to the window.

“Whatever you say, Stiles.”

\- - - - - - - - - -

After Scott and Kira had settled into a hotel room close to Central Park, Stiles picked up Lydia before joining them in town, jumping onto one of those bike tour guides so that they didn’t have to walk the entire park. Of course, Scott wanted to go with Kira, so Stiles went in with Lydia. As the tour guide narrated their trip, Lydia slipped her arms around Stiles’ waist and leaned her head on his shoulder, a small smile on her face.

“This is nice,” Lydia mumbled, taking in the environment. Stiles couldn’t help but stare at her, watching the wind brush through her hair as the purple sky complimented her porcelain skin. Her lips were pursed into a grin, and her eyes were hooded. She was beautiful.

Suddenly she looked up at him, raising a single eyebrow. “What?”

Stiles shook his head, wishing he had a filter in this moment. “You’re just… really pretty.”

His eyes widened, and he was about to find an excuse, because holy crap, what if she didn’t feel the same way he did? What if his instincts were wrong, and she was about to let him down gently? What if she had a _boyfriend_?

Before he could even open his mouth though, she leaned up, planting a light peck on his lips. He didn’t even have time to shut his eyes before she had pulled away, cheeks rosy.

“Go on a date with me,” Stiles sighed, one hand cupping her cheek. Lydia giggled, nodding slowly.

“I thought we had been on a date before, but alright, Stiles.” Those words made him frown, before he sat up.

“What? When?”

“You made me dinner, Stiles. I was surprised when you hadn’t been making any moves. I thought you just wanted to take it slow, but then you never actually made a move so I thought you didn’t feel the same way and it was just a friendly gesture.”

“No,” Stiles gasped. “No, no, oh my God, no, Lydia, I like you. I like you a lot. I want to go on a date with you.”

She nodded, her hands tightening on his waist before she leaned in again for another kiss. This time, he held her face in his hands, not wanting her to pull away as soon as she first did.

Their kiss was electric; their lips slotted together like a completed puzzle, her fluffy, pillow lips complimenting his cupid’s bow. His hands grazed her prominent cheekbones while her hands gripped his waist tightly, completely ignoring the fact that the tour guide had stopped talking, probably noticing that they were no longer paying attention to him.

The kiss went on for a while, so delicate and patient… until they heard a whooping sound. They both pulled away, turning their heads to see Scott and Kira poking their heads out of their cart, cheering them on. Lydia only giggled, digging her face in Stiles shoulder as he flipped Scott off. He couldn’t even wipe the stupid smile off his face.

And to think that all this came from him being a dick to a girl who just needed some coffee.

Erica was never going to let that story die.


End file.
